


Coffee

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Short fluffy drabble about Cesaro's obsession with coffee





	Coffee

“I hope this isn’t what it looks like.” You said surveying the chaos currently taking place in your kitchen.

“This is… exactly what it looks like.” Cesaro said sheepishly, looking everywhere but at you, knowing you probably had that look in your eye, the one that said he was in deep trouble. 

“After I asked you not to?” You asked, crossing your arms across your chest, foot itching to begin tapping in anger. The only thing preventing you from exploding was how damn cute he looked in the red checkered apron he was rocking. Not to mention the quite clear impression of his hand plastered across his forehead in flour. 

“I couldn’t help it. There was no way I could let this go Y/N.’ Cesaro pled his case hopefully, glancing in your direction. His eyes darted down to your foot, seeing the toes resting peacefully on the floor and turned away to hide his relief from you. The foot wasn’t tapping which meant he wasn’t completely in the doghouse. “I didn’t know you were going to be home so soon. I planned to have it all cleaned up before you ever had to worry about it.” He glanced around the disaster area that was the kitchen, bags upon bags on coffee opened and spilled across the counters, the coffee press whirling away, two other coffee machines spitting out concoctions and had to admit he couldn’t blame her if she was furious. Y/N was very particular and protective of her kitchen. 

“It’s just a cup of coffee babe,” You said. 

Cesaro whipped around, mouth gaping open in shock that you dared to utter that sentence. “Just a cup of coffee?” He screeched incredulously. “Just a cup of coffee she says. It was only the best cup of coffee I have ever had in my entire life Y/N.” He enthused. “It was like heaven in a cup and I am determined to replicate it. No matter how long it takes!” 

“You need help. Like seriously.” You said, tossing your hands up in exasperation and leaving the room.


End file.
